As Lovers Go
by elvenprinzcess
Summary: Will Daine believe the court gossip that her relationship with Numair will fail? Or will Numair be able to convince her that it's true love? R&R, please!


(A/N) Wow, another update. This is really rare. I guess it's just because I want to stake my claims on my plot bunnies. Hehehe. But the idea for this story comes from one of my favorite songs EVER!!  
  
Daine walked down the empty corridor, her books clicking against the hard, flag stone floor. She shivered and wished that she had brought a cloak; the stones conducted the cold and kept the chilly drafts within the castle walls. She sped up her pace knowing that once she reached Numair's rooms, she would warm up.  
She blushed at the thought that could be taken two ways. Of course he would have a fire going in his rooms; Numair hated the cold and constantly had a fire roaring in the fireplace that kept his rooms cozily warm throughout the winter. But she also know that he would hold her close and wrap both of them up in a blanket.  
Although her and Numair's relationship had been out in the open for almost a month know, it still made Daine tipsy and giddy, as if she had had too much alcohol. He still made her blush when he showed her affection. Daine had grown up with little affection and her early childhood was mired with disappointment at the fact that she did not display any signs of possessing the Gift.  
But then Numair came into her life and swept her off her feet, showing her that she was all the more precious because she didn't have the gift, but had the even more intriguing ability of Wild Magic. He always showering her with affection, so much that Daine was overwhelmed oftentimes, because she was not used to so much attention and fawning. He would always dote upon her with gifts and notes of love, stopping by her rooms and running the risk of appearing to his classes late just so he could tell her how much he loved her.  
But even with the daily evidence that Numair cared for her truly and deeply, Daine couldn't shut out the rumors and whisperings that she heard from the court gossipers. They all talked about how their relationship would never last and that all Numair was interested in was her body.  
Daine didn't know what to do when all the evidence for the different cases conflicted with each other. Numair did have a history of sleeping about with women for months at a time and then leaving at the drop of a dime. But Numair swore that he loved her and he had never lied to her before; she knew that he would never lie to her. But there was a nagging in the back of her head that reminded her of his past.  
Daine stopped outside his door and looked at the plaque that bore his name on the door. She touched it lightly and smiled as she thought of him. He always made her feel so good and warm inside. She was starting to get anxious and apprehensive that her fairy tale romance could be crashing down around her at that very moment.  
Daine raised her small fist and knock loud enough that Numair would be able to hear her from wherever he was in his rooms. Daine heard footsteps and a moment later the door to his rooms opened a little and she could see Numair peer out to see who was disturbing his peace. He looked down, saw Daine and grinned widely. He threw the door open and scooped her up into his arms, content with just holding her close to him.  
He walked into his rooms and closed the door with his foot. He started to walk over to his office but Daine protested being carried and she wiggled out of his grip and stood on her own two feet. Numair laughed, thinking it was a game, and hugged Daine again. Daine pushed away and said, "Numair we need to talk."  
Numair realized that it wasn't playtime and that Daine was being serious. He sat down on one of his couches opposite Daine and stared intently at the girl.  
  
She said, "I've got to be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing around here."  
  
"Numair are you serious about our relationship? Because if you're not, I'm warning right now, I won't be happy. If you don't truly love me, then don't even bother to try to talk to me again," Daine said gravely.  
  
And I said, "You must be mistaken,  
Cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real."  
  
Numair stood up and took Daine's hands in his. "I swear to you on my life itself. If I am lying, let your father hunt me down in the middle of the night; I love you Daine with all my heart. I'll always love you."  
  
She said, "You gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"  
  
"And you must have said that to Varice too. But where did you two end up? Don't treat me like Perin did, just only wanting to sleep with me. I'm not naïve, okay? I know how the world works. Guys like you only want girls like me for sex," Daine spit out bitterly, believing herself a fool for every trusting everything that Numair had said.  
  
"You've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."  
  
"Daine, honey, you've got it all wrong. You're beautiful, smart, and have a passion for life. Everyday you wake up ready take on a new day, happy just to be alive. You never back down from anything and are never afraid to try something new. So, don't be afraid to try this with me," Numair pleaded.  
  
I'll be true, I'll be useful  
I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours my dear  
And I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through  
This is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating  
And this is wonderful as loving goes  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?  
  
"Daine, I'll love you until the day I die and a long time after that. I could never love another person the way that I love you. I'll be your always. Do with me what you want. This shouldn't be too complicate. I love you, you love me. Shouldn't we be happy with that? I thought that this was what you wanted? Why are you holding back now?" Numair wondered.  
  
And I said, "I've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life."  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But seeing you make me think twice  
And being with you makes me sane,  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
  
"When I first came to Tortall, I had all these dreams of greatness away from Carthak. It was a hard reality when I was starving for years. Then Onua found me and introduced me to Jon. He gave me all the money I needed and a top position in the realm's most powerful country. But I still felt empty. I thought that I was going crazy; I have everything a person seemed to need to be happy. But then you came into my life and you changed all that. I was finally happy; I felt complete. Don't take that away from me. Please don't take that away from me," Numair exhorted.  
Daine turned away from him and Numair lost hope that she would see things his way. But then she turned around, her face tear-stained. "I'm sorry Numair. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. How could you ever forgive me?" the girl cried.  
"I already have," Numair replied as her pulled into his grip and hugged her tight. She cried into his shoulder, but slowly her sobs subsided. Numair rubbed her back and Daine felt better. She pulled away to look into her lover's eyes.  
Daine leaned forward to the side of Numair's face. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.  
"I love you too," he replied. He reached into his pocket and clenched his hand. "I have something for you. I always keep it by my side in hopes that one day I'd have enough courage to ask. And today seems like a good day to ask a question."  
Daine grew suspicious about what was in his pocket. Numair pulled out his hand opened his palm. In it was a ring. It was small, and had a single stone: a heart shaped fire opal. Daine gasped. "An engagement ring? But..."  
"No, it's not an engagement ring. I learned my lesson the first time I asked. No, it's a promise ring," Numair explained.  
"A promise ring?" Daine asked.  
"Yes. Verliadaine Sarrasri, will you promise to love me and no one else until the day you die?" Numair asked.  
Daine smiled. "I already do," she said.  
Numair slipped the ring onto her index finger and pulled her close. Daine pushed away and instead pulled him close for a kiss. "I'll love you until the day I die and forever after that."  
  
(A/N) Wow, another one finished. Yay for me!! The lyrics were from the song, As Lovers Go, by Dashboard Confessional. Now, review!! 


End file.
